


Here We Go Again (Another Go Around for All My Friends)

by KissingWhiteLies



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWhiteLies/pseuds/KissingWhiteLies
Summary: NUTTY BUDDIESpapa z: justin change the namejustin: no fite methe ugly brother: Fight*ryan: useless cuntsjustin changed ryan's name to useless cuntuseless cunt: THAT'S RUDE!





	1. 'Bully-Clay-for-his-Seven-Head' Day

**Author's Note:**

> The title was taken from the song "Clouds" - One Direction

**Broke Folk**

 

 _justin has changed_ zach's _name to papa z_

 _papa z:_ ew. w h y 

 _justin:_ live with it. 

 _clay:_ Come downstairs.

 _soft boi:_ why don't you guys just IDK TALK TO EACH OTHER 

 _justin:_ BC I SAID SO ALEX

 _jess aint it:_ i'm surprised clay's name hasn't been changed

_justin has changed clay's name to the ugly brother_

_the ugly brother:_ I'm going to throw a fork at you, hoe

 _justin:_ do it. matt will throw one at you hoe

 _sheri is it:_ is THAT DRAMA I SMELL

 _justin:_ youre an easy target i mean look at that forehead

 _sheri is it:_ THROW THE FORK CLAY NO BALLS 

 _papa z:_ it's like a five head

 _soft boi:_ incorrect, its a seven head

 _the ugly brother:_ THIS IS BULLYING AND I DO NOT LIKE THIS

_soft boi, justin, sheri is it read at 5:03pm_

 

**bad bitches in the building**

 

 _holy bby:_ Justin is being rude help

 _bad bitch bby:_ I'm not roasting your brother for you

 _holy bby:_ WHY NOT?

 _bad bitch bby:_ because I said get over it

 _holy bby:_ EVERYONE IS BULLYING ME TODAY

_bad bitch bby read at 5:13pm_

 

**yes, homo**

 

 _closted bisexual:_ Everyone is bullying me 

 _best gay:_ eat them.

 _amazing lesbian:_ wtf ryan?

 _chaotic bisexual:_ you know that's not a bad idea, eat them, not me but them

 _closted bisexual:_ YOU SAID I HAD A SEVEN HEAD

 _best gay:_ real friends don't lie you clay, it's true.

 _closted bisexual:_ I HATE YOU ALL

_amazing lesbian has changed closted bisexual's name to angry bisexual_

_angry bisexual:_ COURTNEY THIS IS BULLYING!

 

**MY CREW IS BIG AND KEEPS GETTING BIGGER**

 

 _Zach is a baddie:_ aye

 _Scottie is adorable:_ yoo

 _Zach is a baddie:_ did we have hw for math?

 _Scottie is adorable:_ SHIT DID WE?

 _Zach is a baddie:_ We are going to fail this class

 _Cyrus is a pleb:_ yes.

 _Scottie is adorable:_ yes?

 _Zach is a baddie:_ DO WE HAVE HW OR NOT PLEB?

 _Cryus is a pleb:_ yes.

 _Scottie is adorable:_ I'M CRYING THIS IS TO MUCH

 _Cryus is a pleb:_ we have homework haha who's the plebs

 _Zach is a baddie:_ you.

_Scottie is adorable has changed Zach is a baddie's name to Zach is also a pleb_

_Scottie is adorable has changed Scottie is adorable's name to Scottie is a pleb but hot_

_Scottie is a pleb but hot:_ you're welcome.

 _Cryus is a pleb:_ his name isn't icorrect

_Scottie is a pleb but hot has changed Cryus is a pleb's name to Cryus is a cool pleb_

_Scottie is pleb but hot has changed Zach is also a pleb's name to Zach is an idiot pleb_

_Zach is an idiot pleb:_ no don't bully me bully Clay for his seven head

_Scottie is pleb but hot has changed Zach is an idiot pleb's name to Zach is a pleb with a small dick_

_Zach is a pleb with a small dick read 5:18pm_

 

 


	2. 'Papa-Z-Has-Added-Scott-To-Broke-Folk' Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAT IS FOR THE BOYS
> 
>  
> 
> zach: protec just don't attac alex
> 
>  
> 
> Broke Folk
> 
>  
> 
> scott: his forehead is not that big
> 
> scott: it's like a five-head if anything
> 
>  
> 
> THIS CHAT IS FOR THE BOYS
> 
>  
> 
> zach: scott
> 
> i think i like clay oops: yea
> 
> zach: YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT

**MY CREW IS BIG AND KEEPS GETTING BIGGER**

 

_Scottie is pleb but hot:_ help

_Cyrus is a cool pleb:_ with?

_Scottie is pleb but hot: shit wrong chat brb_

 

**THIS CHAT IS FOR THE BOYS**

 

_scott:_ HELP ZACH!

_zach:_ whts up?

_scott:_ i think

_zach:_ u think?

_scott has changed scott's name to i think i like clay oops_

_zach:_ O?

_i think i like clay oops:_ YEA

_zach:_ im now ur wingman

_i think i like clay oops has read at 8:20am_

 

**Broke Folk**

 

_papa z has added scott to Broke Folk_

_soft boi:_ oh?

 

**THIS CHAT IS FOR THE BOYS**

 

_i think i like clay oops:_  WHAT DID YOU DO???

_zach:_ I DID WHAT U WANTED

_i think i like clay oops:_ NOOOOO

_zach:_ man up dude

_i think i like clay oops:_ NO

 

**Broke Folk**

 

_scott left_

_soft boi:_ wtf?

_the ugly brother:_ What even? Zach?

_papa z:_ he left.

_jess aint it:_ you don't say zachary

_papa z:_ brb

 

**THIS CHAT IS FOR THE BOYS**

 

 

_i think i like clay oops:_ eat my dick zach

_zach:_ no. 

_zach:_ eat clays

_i think i like clay oops:_ WHY DID YOU ADD ME TO THAT CHAT??

_i think i like clay oops:_ i don't even know anyone in there wtf bro

_zach:_ DONT QUESTION ME

 

**Broke Folk**

 

_papa z has added scott to Broke Folk_

_papa z:_ stay.

_jess aint it:_ more children for me to adopt

_t-t-t-t-TONY:_ no

_t-t-t-TONY:_ no more

_sheri is it:_ hey be nice

_scott:_ i feel attacked

_the ugly brother:_ YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN IT YESTERDAY EVERYONE WAS ATTACKING ME

_soft boi:_ you have a fucking seven-head clay smh

 

**THIS CHAT IS FOR THE BOYS**

 

_zach_ : protec just don't attac alex

 

**Broke Folk**

 

_scott:_ is forehead is not that big

_scott:_ it's like a five-head if anything

 

**THIS CHAT IS FOR THE BOYS**

 

_zach:_ scott

_i think i like clay oops:_ yea

_zach:_ YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT

 

**Broke Folk**

 

_ryan_ _:_ dont lie to him scott

_ryan:_ it's a seven-head clay

_justin has changed scott's name to liar_

_liar:_ brave of you to assume i'm a liar

_justin has changed liar's name to stfu_

_stfu:_ this is rUDE

_the ugly brother:_ IT'S WHAT YOU DESERVE

 

**THIS CHAT IS FOR THE BOYS**

 

_i think i like clay oops:_  he hates me

_zach:_ you said he had a five head

 

**Broke Folk**

 

_justin has changed stfu's name to bat boi_

_bat boi:_ I LIKE THIS A LOT BETTER THANK YOU JUSTIN

_soft boi:_ we have matching names

_bat boi:_ ooooo look at us were so cooooool

_bat boi:_ we are the best bois

 

**THIS CHAT IS FOR THE BOYS**

 

_zach:_  hop off alexs dick bro

_i think i like clay oops:_ what?

 

_zach:_ HOP OFF ALEXS DICK

_i think i like clay oops changed zach's name to jealousy is ugly on you_

_jealousy is ugly on you:_ eat my dick

_i think i like clay oops:_ eat alex's

jealousy is ugly on you read at 8:33am

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIKE THE BARTENDERRRRRR IF YOU LOOKIN' FOR ME I'M AT THE-  
> oh, hello how are you?

**Author's Note:**

> wtf did i just create? IDK BUT I FOOKING LOVE IT anyway peace cunts :)


End file.
